How To Save A Life
by Clary226
Summary: Bea and Mal Montgomery-Shepherd. Yes, the twin daughters of Addison and Derek. What happens when they find out about the Mark and Addison? Did they already know? What about with Derek and Meredith? Secrets are let out as the two visit Seattle Grace.
1. Chapter One

"God! I don't know who to be more mad at, mom or dad!" Beatrice exclaimed, throwing up her hands. Her mom slept with her dad's best friend-who had been like an uncle to Bea- Then, her dad ran off to Seattle and met someone!

"Bea, seriously, don't be mad at them! Be mad at Mark! And the adulterous intern!" Beatice's twin, Maloney said.

"Why did mom have to start this?! God, I'm so pissed! here I am, trying to start my own practice and my life, **_my life_**_,_ goes and gets interrupted!" Bea exclaimed, throwing her hands up, hailing a cab.

The twins, Bea and Mal climbed into the taxi.

Bea, the oldest, had fiery red hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. She loved ferryboats. She loved any kind of boat, really. Since she had finished residency early, she was an official Pediatric surgeon.

Mal, the youngest, had her father's hair and mother's eyes. She hated ferryboats and water. Aqua-phobia, some would call it. She had also finished residency early. Now, she was a Cardiothoracic Fellow, at Hopkins.

"Seattle Grace." Bea said to the driver. Their mother had flown out, weeks earlier. When they found out, they hopped on planes and met each other at the airport.

This is just an intro. More later.

3 XOXO


	2. Chapter Two

Bea marched in Seattle Grace confidently, sashaying. Mal was standing next to her, their paces matched. Though on had black hair and one red, they looked just alike.

The got on the elevator, pressing the 3rd floor button. They had never been here before but, the nurse they asked said that they were looking for the 3rd floor.

When the elevator stopped and opened, the sisters glanced at each other before Bea marched to the left, and Mal to the right.

Bea was looking for her father, Derek Shepherd. She marched up to the nurse's station.

"I need Dr. Shepherd, neuro, stat. Page him 911." Bea said, showing the nurse her medical license.

"Right away, Doctor." The nurse said. The nurse scurried off going to page him.

"Hey, who's the hot chick?" Bea heard someone say. She turned around furiously and was met with the eyes of an intern.

"'The chick' is the new attending so straighten up!" Bea barked. She wasn't an attending here but, it felt good to say it.

The group of interns immediately straightened up. A Korean one. A blonde model. A mamma's boy. An ass. And a scrawny girl.

"Names. Now." Bea demanded. Might as well have some fun with it, right?

She listened as they said their names. Alex. Christina. Izzie. George. Meredith.

She froze. Meredith, her father's girlfriend.

"I'm Dr. Bea Shepherd. Pediatrics." She said. She watched the intern's reactions with glee.

"Shepherd? How many wives does he have!?" George blurted angrily. So, maybe he wasn't a mamma's boy.

"Wife? No, that's my mother, Addison. My father, Derek has a wife and an adulterous bitch." Bea's gaze zeroed on Meredith, who shrunk back.

"Beatrice?" Bea heard a voice say. She spun around and say exactly who she was looking for.

Mal found the OBGYN part of the hospital. Now to find her mother.

She wondered the halls, noting how great this hospital was, when she bumped into someone. A short someone.

"Who are you?" The short African-American woman said, looking up at her.

"Dr. Mal Shepherd, pleased to meet you." Mal held out her hand. The short woman shook it, confused.

"I'm Dr. Miranda Bailey. Shepherd? As in, Derek and Addison?" Miranda said, looking up in confusion.

"Yes! Do you know where I can find my mother? Addison?" Mal asked. She was a lot sweeter than her sister, for sure.

"M-mother? B-but,-" Miranda was cut off.

"Maloney?" Mal heard the familiar voice and turned, smiling.


	3. Author's Note

Guys, just to let you know:

1) This may be a Merder story. Or an Addek. I'm still not sure.

2) Mal and Bea graduated at 16, almost 17(like me. :) They immediately started a program where you got your MD and your Bachelor's at the same time. They did internship, and because of both who their parents were and their natural talent for medicine, they only did 2 years of residency.

3) Addison had them at 20, when she and Derek were in medical school. Making Bea and Mal, 25.

4) This is Grey's. Bea and Mal aren't going to be single for long. Who should they end up with? (HINT, HINT: One of them may/may not be a lesbian.)

5) Any suggestions, put them in the comments. A new update will be coming soon. :)


End file.
